


The Cost of Doing Business

by MrProphet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet
Summary: Harry Potter and associated characters, creatures and stuff belong to J.K. Rowling. Full disclosure, I can't remember if the incident in question happened in the book or just in the movie.





	The Cost of Doing Business

“I don’t understand,” Harry insisted. “What do you mean there are no funds available on my account? I have a vault full of gold; a large vault,” he added.

The goblin smiled thinly. “I’m afraid, Mr Potter, that yours is one of a number of vaults yet to be reconciled after the... incident. While Gringotts Bank most fervently regrets the inconvenience, we are unable to guarantee complete restitution on the contents of those vaults until our claims against those responsible for the release of the security dragon can be prosecuted.”

Harry tried not to look guilty. “Well... what about Vault 711?” he asked.

The goblin leafed slowly through his ledger, muttering softly in goblinese as he did so.

“I’m sorry, sir,” the goblin said at last. “That vault has also to be... reconciled.”

“Well... what is the claim against the ones who let the dragon out?” Harry asked. “And... hypothetically, can it only be paid by someone who’s been convicted of actually doing it.”

“It is funny you should ask that,” the goblin replied with a nasty smile. “You are, for reasons... too complicated to go into now, included in a small list of those from whom payment of the debt would be accepted; without any assumption or admission of direct guilt, of course,” he added. “It would be a trifling sum to you, Mr Potter; barely a fifth of the combined contents of your two vaults would cover the cost of repairs, miscellaneous damages and medical bills for which the bank, as employer, is liable.

“And of course, a new dragon.”

“Of course.” Harry gritted his teeth and made a mental note to ask Charlie Weasley to look into Gringotts’ dragon-keeping standards. “As a... loyal customer of Gringotts Bank, I would be... pleased to make a donation to assist in the reconstruction and... reconciliation.”

“We hoped you might see things that way,” the goblin admitted.

“I thought you might hope I might see things that way.”

“Oh! And by a staggering coincidence, it looks as if your vaults have just been reconciled. Please, follow me.”

“You’re too kind,” Harry replied, barely managing not to choke on the words. Still, it was a fair cop.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter and associated characters, creatures and stuff belong to J.K. Rowling. Full disclosure, I can't remember if the incident in question happened in the book or just in the movie.


End file.
